The Thought of It
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou are reunited. Ryou recalls all of his past thoughts, and what Berri did. What are his real feelings on the matter? Will Ichigo’s love help him get through this? RxI OneShot ending to a trilogy “The Thought of Him” and its sequel...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne...**

**The Thought of It **

**_X Ending Trilogy X_**

* * *

'Everything seems to be back in place… It's all so perfect and well again. She's back. Somehow she is, and the reason I have no clue. I just know that I am happy and I have no regrets… well maybe a couple… Life is just confusing in that way, I guess. It's just great to be able to see her again. Her delicious pink hair, her beautiful smile, and her luscious lips… She's- perfect.' Ryou thought as he sat up in his room. The recent happenings had brought him pure happiness. That's the best way to explain it… 

'_A glowing aura, what is this, Berri is- gone? What, wait a second it's… no. It's Ichigo? I can't believe this… it's really, her.'_

_Ryou walked closer and closer to the glowing aura of light in front of him. The imagery of the being appeared and her hair flowed to her neck. The moonlight seemed to glow on her as the rain stopped. It's like the whole earth stopped just for her…Her eyes shot open with a new light. It was almost as she were seeing things for the very first time… Her eyes begin to seem faint at the moment._

_"Oh…" Ichigo's knees fell weak as she fell into Ryou's arms, him just happening to catch her, like that perfect romantic movie… The moon's glow fell silent at the time, like it was only them that existed…_

_"Sh- Shirogane-san?" Ichigo peered into the depths of his eyes. It's like she were searching for something deeper within him; like the true meaning to her existence, it all fell before him…_

_"I- I can't believe it…" Ryou stuttered. It was such a wonderful feeling with her being in his arms again, yet he still had such shock._

_"Ryou… She, she talked to me…" Ichigo peered up into Ryou's sapphire eyes, and looked with morose tears in her eyes._

_"What's wrong, Ichigo?" he asked, almost worriedly._

_"-Berri… she talked to me."_

_"Shirayuki-san?" Ryou's eyes widened._

_"Hai… she said- she told me, you loved me. She said that, in order for you to be happy, she must give herself up. She could tell you cared for me so much. It just almost saddened me that, someone gave their life for me, and she didn't even know me… who was she? Was she wonderful?" Ichigo smiled._

_"Yes… she was wonderful…" Ryou just smiled back and hugged her, holding in his true sorrow behind his false tongue and expressions…_

"She gave her life for Ichigo… She- she sensed I loved her and- I can't believe I let her do it!" Ryou slammed his fist down on his computer desk. Tacit thoughts surrounded the room. 'If only I didn't make my sadness so conspicuous, maybe she'd be here right now…' he thought, clenching his teeth together.

"Ryou. Akasaka-san made us a cake. Do you want some?" Ichigo asked, peeping in Ryou's room. He turned and gave her a fake smile.

"Sure, I'll be down in a little bit."

"Okay, nya." Ichigo smiled and left the room… 'But then, Ichigo wouldn't be here…' his thoughts continued…

"_Who is 'Ichigo'?" she asked. Ryou bowed down his head as he laid down the flowers. Silence fell upon them for a couple of minutes. Berri knelt down beside him._

"_Was it someone you loved?" she asked. He looked up at Berri, staring into her eyes. He finally sighed and began to speak…_

"_You could say that," he said, "It still seemed like a whole lot more…"_

"_What was she like?" Berri asked. He smiled at her question._

"_She had strawberry-colored hair, and the sweetest smile you would ever see… and her eyes…" he paused. He stood up staring down at Berri. She stood up next to him, staring into his eyes… At that moment rain poured down on them. Berri covered her head._

"_Oh no! I'm going to get wet!" then suddenly Berri felt no more rain falling. She looked up and Ryou had covered her head with his jacket. She blushed. Ryou stared directly into Berri's eyes, it made a little nervous…_

_"Ryou…" she said softly…_

"She was beautiful," he whispered to himself, "-but Ichigo…"

"_Finish her…" Pai told the animal. The chimera faced her and charged up an attack from his back. _

"_Ichigo!" the other mew mews cried out. Ichigo just stood there firm. The chimera blasted out his attack with strong lights headed straight for Ichigo. Tears streamed down her cheek…_

_"I'm so sorry everyone… Ryou… Kish… Masaya… I betrayed you all… Ryou… I was never able to admit it before… But, I do care… I-I love you, too…" all she saw was a big flash of light…_

"Why am I even thinking about that!" Ryou yelled at himself, "I could see the fear in her eyes at that moment; the fact she sacrificed herself for me and the others… I just…" Ryou held back tears…

"_Arigato, Shirogane-san." It began to rain as Ichigo turned around and headed to her door. "Ichigo…" Ryou grabbed Ichigo by the arm. Ichigo turned and looked at Ryou with shock. He smiled and pulled her close to him._

_"Shirogane…san?" Ryou kissed Ichigo. His arms were held tight around her back. At first Ichigo was limp and uncomfortable, then she began to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and kissed him back…_

"Yet… I kissed Berri the same way…"

_In Ryou's mind, Berri's hair turned a bright strawberry, and her eyes a lighter shade of brown. Her lips looked soft and lonely. Her hair formed into two perfectly made ponytails, tied up with yellow ribbons. Ryou brought his face closer and closer to Berri's, at first she wasn't sure what to think, but then she felt warm and comforted. Berri leaned her face closer to Ryou's until she realized her lips were touching his. She closed her eyes as they kissed in the rain…_

_Suddenly, while Berri was in her happy place Ryou released his lips from hers and stared at her face. He stepped away from her. He then just walked away leaving Berri standing in the rain…._

"Yet, that was only because I was thinking of Ichigo… I must've hurt her… bad. And she's dead, and— " Ryou got up out of his chair and left his room. He ran downstairs.

"Ryou?" Ichigo called out as he rushed past the kitchen. She ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn to face her.

'If I look at her,' he thought, 'I won't be able to do it…'

"Ryou, where are you going?" She asked kindly in that sweet little tone. Ryou squinted his eyes.

"I'm going out to the park just to catch some fresh air, I'll be back soon." He lied through his teeth. It was easy enough, with him not looking at her.

"Okay." She released her grip on his shoulder.

"Ichigo…" he said.

"Hai?"

"I love you." He whispered. Ichigo smiled at the back of his head.

"I love you too…" she said, and went back in the kitchen…

Ryou continued on his way out of the Café and into the park. He turned right and headed through a different way of the park. He came onto the street and walked down with no expression on his face, and his hands concealed in his pockets. He came up to the gates of the cemetery and walked in. He headed towards the middle of the field, to where Ichigo's stone still laid. She was out but the stone still remained. Something about this made Ryou weary, like she was supposed to be there. It just didn't seem right…

"This is where Berri died," he whispered, "Where are you?" he asked, hoping there'd be a reply in some strange way…

"Shirogane-san…" he heard a voice…

_"Shirogane-san, I love you…"_

"No!" he shook the voice out of his head, "There's too many memories here…" he began to step away but then stopped. It seemed like he was drawn here for some reason… he just didn't understand…

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side  
**

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

"Here's to both of you…" he whispred. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a knife. It shine din the grace of the sun's rays…

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
**

"I do love you… Ichigo…"

**I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**

"Shirogane-san…" Ichigo whispered as a tear streamed down her face… This vision of him was embeaded in her mind and her thoughts…

**When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
mMm**

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**_What an ending to a beautiful trilogy! I hope you enjoyed it too. Please review!!!_**


End file.
